


Sharp Wits (Are No Match for Knives)

by Child_Of_Wonderland



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments) [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angry Jace Wayland, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Worried Isabelle Lightwood, Worried Jace Wayland, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Wonderland/pseuds/Child_Of_Wonderland
Summary: Being sent out with trainees that don't know how to listen is exhausting, especially when they decide that they've won and put their weapons away.***Or Alec gets hurt because some trainees decide that to put their weapons away because they've "won".





	Sharp Wits (Are No Match for Knives)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I'm back! My wifi went out like a day after I last posted and so I couldn't post (but I already have 4 more prompts filled and working on a 5th)! So I've got more to post now that I actually have wifi (yay!). 
> 
> Also! If anyone has any suggestions on what I should do after this, please help. I have no clue what I'm going to write after this and would like to find something! 
> 
> Prompt: Stabbing

Alec was just packing up for the day when the alarm sounds through the Institute. He resists the urge to groan and tosses his bag onto the ground before going to join everyone in the Ops Center. Jace and Izzy are talking while other Shadowhunters rush around, grabbing weapons and splitting into teams. 

“What’s going on?” Alec demands as he appears behind his parabatai, looking at his two siblings as they pour over the map that is displayed across the table. Izzy turns to look at him with a look of worry across her face as she gestures for him to join them.

“Valentine’s been spotted, circle members are starting to surround the city. We’re thinking about dispatching shadowhunters out to the more popular areas.” Isabelle explains as she points to places on the map, “Namely here. It’s your call big brother.” 

“Do it. I’ll take a team out to Hells Kitchen. Jace, Clary, go out to upper Manhattan with a team. Isabelle, take another team to lower Manhattan.” Alec orders before turning to get the attention of the rest of the Institute, “Everyone else, spread out! We need teams to stay here as well, Underhill you’re in charge of setting them here got it?” He nods, dismissing everyone as he motions towards a set of newer trainees from Idris to follow him. As much as he wants to go with his siblings, the Clave had torn him a new one the past week for always going on missions with his family and not giving the new recruits enough attention. Isabelle looks at him with a confused look but nods her head hesitantly, going to pick another team. Before Jace can give him a questioning look, Alec is leading the team out the door. He activates his speed rune, nodding to the new recruits to do the same before taking off towards Hells Kitchen. One of the shadowhunters sneers at him as they come to a stop, pulling his blade before taking a step forward to stand beside Alec.

“Do you even know how to lead a team?” He scoffs and Alec keeps his eyes trained ahead, ignoring the comment as he motions for them to be quiet. There’s a low sound coming from the alley to his left, someone is drawing a seraph blade and Alec tenses. He reaches back to grab an arrow and notches it in his bow, raising it steadily. The trainees look at him confused, pulling out their own weapons to cover themselves as Alec makes his way forward into the alley. There’s a snort of amusement when the alley appears to be empty. Alec motions for them to keep their weapons up but a few of them ignore him, lowering their weapons and staring at him with an annoyed look. Alec glances around, spotting two men up on the roof and two others hiding against the fire escape. He raises his bow, meeting eyes with one of the circle members and letting the arrow fly. It nails the man straight in the shoulder and he cries out, shouting a string of explicits at the archer before his friends jump down to fight the shadowhunters. The ones who lowered their weapons are at a disadvantage and Alec shoulders one of the guys to the ground just in time. A circle member had aimed a blade at the shadowhunter and Alec ends up with a blade in his shoulder but he doesn’t pause, instead driving a knee up into the man’s stomach. The blade is pulled out of his shoulder and before the circle member can react, an arrow is being stabbed straight through his stomach. 

“Get your weapons!” Alec orders before turning and notching another arrow, glancing up at the roof as he lets another arrow fly. There’s the sound of blades on blades but Alec doesn’t let them distract him. He swings his bow through the strap of his quiver, reaching to pull out his seraph blade just in time. The movement sends a sudden and sharp pain through his arm but he tries his best to ignore it, instead jabbing the blade straight into a circle members back. A younger shadowhunter had been disarmed by a circle member, Alec shakes his head and makes a mental note to have them train better next time they’re doing some training. Before he can turn and react, an arm is wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him back to someone’s chest. Alec bites his lip to keep from groaning in pain and watches with annoyance as the Idris trainees freeze, looking at him with wide eyes. He wants to scream at them to get their act together and keep fighting but instead they just slow to a stop. Alec rolls his eyes and nails an elbow into the stomach of the shadowhunter holding him, kicking him back to the ground as he pushes away.

“Fight!” Alec shouts, falling back to cover the young shadowhunters and yanks his bow back out to fire arrows at the group. His shoulder is starting to ache even more and he wonders briefly if it should be hurting this much. He glances at it briefly, groaning at the greenish color that’s starting to spread around the wound. Alec collapses against a dumpster, groaning in pain as the trainees finish off the last two circle members and he debates dialing Jace’s number to come and help them. His vision is going a bit blurry and one of the female trainees kneels down in front of him, looking him over with wide eyes as she talks behind her. He can’t put together what she’s saying or what is said in response, he can see her mouth moving but it doesn’t seem as if there are any words coming from her mouth. Everything is fuzzy, the edges of his vision are going dark and Alec can’t help but feel slightly terrified. She steps back out of his view and Alec feels someone pull him up but he can’t say anything. His eyes are falling shut and everything goes black as he passes out against the wall surrounded by new trainees and dead circle members. 

***

“What the hell happened!” Jace shouts and Alec can tell he’s angry but his voice is still muffled. He hears a response but it’s too quiet for Alec to catch what was said and instead he makes a groaning sound.

“Alec?” Izzy asks and Alec glances up at his sister, her hair falling in his face as she leans over him with worried eyes. Jace is by his side in an instant, leaving the new trainees with nothing but a glare.

“Alec. Are you okay?” Jace worries and Alec tries to raise an arm but it falls to the bed weakly.

“Fine.” Alec grumbles out, his voice rough with unuse, and both his siblings are giving him a look before stepping back. Everything still feels a little fuzzy, like someone had taken a remote and put everything on mute in his mind. He tries to move to sit up but once a sharp pain shoots through his arm, he falls back to the bed with a loud groan.

“Hey, careful Alec. You were poisoned.” Jace states obviously, pushing on Alec’s good shoulder to keep his parabatai down on the bed. Alec mumbles something ineligible but Izzy nods, seemingly understanding without actual words. She reaches to the side of the bed, pushing a button to cause the bed to rise up so he could glance around the room without too much movement on his own part. 

“Mag’us?” Alec slurs out, glancing around the infirmary hopefully and tries to hide his disappointment whenever he doesn’t find the warlock. Jace shakes his head a bit, squeezing Alec’s good shoulder reassuringly before making his way back to the trainees and motions for them to follow him.

“He’s at the loft, he apparently had some clients. He got as much poison out of your shoulder as possible, but since it was a greater demon poison, it was harder to get out. He said that you’ll probably be a bit out of it and that it would hurt for a few days until the wound heals up.” Isabelle explains and Alec nods, trying to force a smile onto his face despite the fact that he wishes Magnus was here with him. Izzy runs a hand over his hair before smiling at her brother before continuing what she was saying, “I’ll call him for you big brother.” 

“Thanks.” Alec murmurs out and Isabelle nods her head before stepping out of the room. Alec glances around the room and wishes there was something he could do to distract himself from the fuzziness and pain. He glances at his shoulder, bandages covering the wound and Alec gently reaches to unwrap it. His hand falls weakly onto his stomach, his entire body feeling much too tired to even move it over to the bandages. He hates bandages, they’re irritating and a pain to constantly have to redo. The door opens again and Alec glances up tiredly, spotting Isabelle standing in the doorway with a smile covering her face.

“Magnus will be here soon. Call me if you need anything okay?” She states as she makes her way over to the bed Alec is lying in. Alec nods his head once, leaning his head towards Isabelle as if trying to hear her better. 

“I love you Alec.” She answers, pressing a kiss to his cheek before walking out of the door and shutting it behind her. Alec can spot a blurry version of what appeared to be Simon and as much as he doesn’t like the vampire, he made Isabelle happy. Alec glances around for his phone, spotting it on the table beside his bed but he knows better than to try and reach for it. He tries to lift his hand and watches it shake slightly under the exhaustion before letting it fall back to his stomach with a yawn. Alec blinks, trying to let his surroundings sink in and clear his mind before the door is opening again. Magnus is standing in the doorway this time, looking relieved and happy as he spots Alec staring at him with a small smile. Magnus waves a hand, closing the door behind him as he swiftly makes his way over towards Alec’s bedside, giving the shadowhunter a sweet kiss before pulling away.

“How are you? Are you feeling okay?” Magnus rambles worriedly, running hands through the air over Alec’s body as if he’s too afraid to hurt Alec. Alec blinks slowly, trying to let the words sink into his brain before nodding his head slowly.

“I’m good.” Alec states slowly, his voice a bit weak but overall happy, “I feel better that you’re here.” He attempts to flirt and Magnus can’t help the smile that lights up his face as he takes a seat beside Alec’s bed. He runs a hand through Alec’s hair and smiles at the content hum that comes from the injured shadowhunter. 

“I’m glad I could help darling.” Magnus smiles, leaning over to sweetly kiss Alec again before leaning his head against Alec’s uninjured shoulder. Alec looks over at Magnus, burying his head in the warlock’s hair as he lets himself relax just with the relief of being around Magnus.

“I was on my way home.” Alec mumbles, his voice still rough as he speaks into Magnus’s hair and Magnus tenses a bit. The warlock glances up at Alec with a sad look in his eyes as he cups the shadowhunter’s cheek.

“I’m sorry darling. I’m glad you’re okay.” Magnus isn’t sure why Alec had said that but the warlock assumes that the shadowhunter might just be too out of it to fully realize what he’s saying. Alec hums and nods his head, before pulling Magnus back to his side and resting back in Magnus’s hair.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get home.” Alec whispers and Magnus blinks, shocked by the response before smiling at his hands. He knows that Alec can’t see the smile but Magnus can’t help the way it pulls at his lips. Alec wraps his arms around Magnus’s stomach, holding him close to him as he starts to yawn again.

“Stay?” Alec asks softly and Magnus nods his head against Alec’s shoulder, turning so he’s curled up against Alec’s chest. Alec smiles softly, chuckling as he tightens his grip on Magnus’s waist and buries himself closer to Magnus. Alec isn’t sure if he’ll be able to sleep anytime soon, his shoulder was still killing him but having Magnus there with him made it all so much better. The familiar weight of Magnus lying on his chest made everything seem a lot less muted, as if everything had brightened up and Alec can practically feel every single beat of Magnus’s heart as the warlock leans on him. They’re softly breathing, enjoying the silence of just being together and being safe. Alec doesn’t want to leave this situation anytime soon, everything finally felt okay for the first time since he woke up.


End file.
